They've Been Canoodling Ever Since
by helloeinstein
Summary: Movie night gets a little cuddle-y.


_Mean Girls_ probably wasn't the manliest possible movie they could watch, but it was fun as hell. Besides, it's not like anyone was around to see, and they hadn't specifically _planned_ to watch it – or anything at all, really, it just sort of happened that way. What, with Katie and Mrs. Knight off on yet another day trip, and James and Carlos out on a date at some carnival or whatever it was they were doing, Kendall and Logan frankly had nothing else to do but host an impromptu movie night.

There wasn't even that much debate over it; one shared look and it was sealed. Logan bustled into the kitchen for snacks while Kendall busied himself with setting an appropriate theatre-esque atmosphere before popping the DVD into the player.

"You can't eat pizza bagels when watching a movie," insisted Kendall as Logan walked toward him carrying a plate of said offending food items. "It's not movie-watching food. You need something like popcorn or nachos."

"What do you know?" snarked Logan, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "You're a virgin who can't drive."

Kendall was silent for a few minutes, both mildly offended and contemplating something before finally saying "...that's Clueless, genius."

"Whatever. I got popcorn, too, Sir Notice-a-Lot." Logan was settling comfortably into the cushions of the couch when he noticed something. "Go turn off the light in the kitchen, there's a glare on the screen." Kendall looked like he was definitely about to protest and insist Logan do it instead, but Logan wasn't having it. "I was already in the kitchen once. All you did was put in the DVD."

"Fine." Kendall shuffled over to the light switch and flipped it down, enveloping them in near darkness, save for the promotional trailers flashing across the television screen. He grabbed the remote before flopping down directly next to Logan despite the fact that there were plenty of other places he could be sitting more comfortably. Kendall pressed play and tossed the remote aside, casually slipping an arm around the other boy's shoulders.

Logan was unfazed by Kendall's subtle tactics, mainly because Kendall was always affectionate toward him, but also because they had discussed at great length how watching a movie together, alone, in the dark, was definitely _not_ a date. Of course, in-depth conversations about movie night_ not_ being a date could very well mean it _was_ a date but Logan wasn't prepared to think about that.

"'Almost too gay to function'? That sounds like you, Logan!" Kendall started cracking up, and Logan was thoroughly offended. His eyes widened and he turned away from Kendall, folding his arms across his chest and pouting. Kendall attempted to stifle his laughter and compose himself. "Aww, Logie, don't be like that," he said, pulling Logan closer and rubbing soft circles into his shoulder. "I was just playing."

Logan sighed and let Kendall's other hand pull his arms back down to his sides before leaning his head onto Kendall's shoulder. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Kendall just smiled and ruffled Logan's hair before turning back to the movie.

There were times when Kendall's touches would linger just a little bit longer than necessary, and this was definitely one of those times. Logan was used to it, and they were so close that there was no way they wouldn't have been touching, especially the way Kendall was still gripping Logan's shoulder and pulling him close against him, but his knee was almost consistently pressed into Logan's. Occasionally, Kendall would situate himself a different way, and the warmth of his leg would be gone, but just as Logan was about to sigh in relief, it was back, pressing it's fiery warmth through the fabric of their jeans, and Logan could barely stand it.

Kendall was suddenly uninterested in the movie, which was definitely odd considering it had been mainly his idea to have movie night, but damn if Logan wasn't being incredibly distracting. Not that he was doing much of anything, really, except watching the movie and making faces every-so-often. Very cute, distracting faces.

Usually, Logan was mostly okay with Kendall's touchy-feely nature. Well, "okay" wasn't really the right word. Usually, he was pretty ecstatic with Kendall's inappropriate touching. Tonight, though... alone, squished together on the couch, watching _Mean Girls_? It was seriously a little date night-y for movie night, and it was throwing him off.

Suddenly Logan pulled away from Kendall, taking his warmth with him, and maneuvered his legs underneath him on the couch. Kendall frowned. When he turned to look at him, though, Logan was moving back against him and snuggling even closer. Kendall couldn't help the sudden grin that spread across his face.

"This is awkward," Logan said. He felt Kendall's head snap in his direction. "No, I mean, if they come home and find us canoodling."

"Canoodling?" Kendall guffawed, quirking an eyebrow. "What the hell is that, canoeing with noodles?"

"What? No, it's... like, cuddling." Logan glanced at Kendall, giving a little half shrug.

"Oh, like this?" Kendall breathed in Logan's ear, smirking as the smaller boy blushed. Kendall trailed his fingers down Logan's arm, causing Logan to shiver and lean in even closer, if at all possible. Logan's hands fisted at the front of Kendall's shirt and pulled him forward. Kendall's breath caught in his throat seconds before Logan slowly pressed his lips to Kendall's.

Kendall smiled into the kiss before pulling back and turning to catch the end of the movie, which he realized they'd already missed. He glanced at Logan only to find him staring up at him hopefully and damn if it wasn't the cutest thing Kendall had ever seen. Forehead wrinkled slightly, doe eyes, a cross between a shy smile and a look of uncertainty… so incredibly Logan.

"You're, like, really pretty," Kendall whispered, resting his hand against Logan's cheek. He rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone, marveling at the softness and the blush spreading across Logan's features.

"Um… thanks?" Logan bit his lip, looking up at Kendall through his lashes, and Kendall seriously thought he might burst and lose his resolve, but he somehow found it in him.

"So you agree? You think you're really pretty?" By some miracle, he managed to keep a straight face, but the most amazing part was how long it took for Logan to react.

"Kendall, you are such a moment ruiner!" Logan turned his head away, twisting out of Kendall's grip. He got up and moved to the opposite end of the couch, leaving Kendall feeling cold and alone, before curling into himself – his knees against his chest and his arms around his knee.

Kendall was already up and moving before Logan had even formed his lips into a pout. He slouched on the couch next to Logan, preparing his arm to situate itself around Logan's shoulders again when Logan looked at him, eyes so filled with emotion but completely unreadable, and suddenly Logan was wrapped around him. They folded into one another; gripping, grasping, holding. Wanting and needing more and more contact. Breath hitching, chests rising and falling, hands sliding up and down, feeling the rhythms and movements of their hearts beating in their chests.

Kendall fell back against the couch, pulling Logan flush against him so their hearts could beat together as one. Logan felt him smile against his neck, his breath so incredibly warm but causing Logan to shiver as he whispered "You really are pretty, Logan," just as the door burst open.

"The carnival was amazing, you guys!" James practically oozed, gripping Carlos' hand and attempting to hide something pink and fuzzy behind his back. "You missed out on the best date ever!"

"Yeah!" agreed Carlos, pulling his hand away from James' to wave them both enthusiastically in the air, even as one gripped a purple stuffed hippopotamus. "We got cotton candy and funnel cake and ice cream cones and—"

"—and we come home to find you two canoodling! That's so inappropriate." James shook his head, faltering, and revealed the pink something, which turned out to be a giant Carebear with a rainbow embroidered across its stomach. Talk about inappropriate.

"Next time, you're going to the carnival with us," Carlos insisted, lacing his fingers through James' again, which brought a smile to both of their faces.

"Sure," Kendall said, smiling at Logan, who smiled back at him, before lacing their fingers together, too. "It can be a double date."


End file.
